Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Prologue
Prologue ---- ---- Planeptune: Today's Gamindustri ---- ---- After the game's introduction to Gamindustri, the player will be in control of Purple Heart as she battles against her sisters. Use the SP combo available to attack any of the girls before being defeated. Fortunately, you are merely playing a video game and have just lost. Watch the scene with Histoire and have Nepgear introduce the crew of colorful CPU's. After the lecture you will be out on your butt and get your first tutorial. If you are more familiar with the Chirper from the previous Neptunia game, you can press Square to change the town map mode. Residents: *Kamraman has an event icon on him, so talk to him to watch a music video of Neptune and Nepgear. ---- Undertake a Quest ---- Take a look at the Shops, the Basilicom, and the Guild. Accept the story quest Noobs Dogoo damage! and when you are ready head for the world map to unlock Virtua Forest. ---- ---- Virtua Forest Safe Zone - My big sister ---- ---- When you arrive, head straight to your right and grab the treasure with a Healing Grass and then head to the objective crystal to learn about basic Combat, Skills, and Hard Drive Divinity. Neptune is really weak, so just Defend with her and let Nepgear do all the work. After the battle, Neptune will realize how weak she actually is and cry about it and you will get a quick tutorial on Guard Break. I suggest you spend a short amount of time to level up a bit while you have the very strong Nepgear by your side. Head straight and grab the Healing Grass treasure and then cross the bridge. There is a Life Fragment treasure in the bottom left that you should get. There is also a treasure back across the bridge and north with Preorder Campaign x3. ---- ---- Planeptune: Let's Visit Everyone ---- ---- Return to the Planeptune Guild and turn in the quest for killing Dogoo to advance the story. Once you are done, stop in at the Item Development area to learn about synthesis and synthesis a Life Fragment. There are now new quests at the Guild that can be completed. ---- To Leanbox! ---- Head to the Basilicom to official meet and learn more about Vert, Chika, Leanbox, and their lack of a CPU Candidate. ---- To Lastation! ---- Head to the Basilicom to official meet and learn more about Uni, Noire, Kei, and Lastation. ---- To Lowee! ---- Head to the Basilicom to official meet and learn more about Ram, Rom, Blanc, Mina, and Lowee. ---- ---- Planeptune: What's up with this? ---- ---- Head to the Planeptune Guild to learn about the Rei Ryghts group that seems to be asking for the resignation of the CPU's. There are also some new quests available that you should pick up. ---- ---- Station Area - Over There ---- ---- Head down the steps and check both sides of the stairs for Healing Grass x2 and a Life Fragment. Clear out the area of enemies and then head up the stairs to the east to get upstairs and reach a Leather Armlet in a treasure. Continue out the other side and hug the east wall to a STR Booster and then head west to the objective crystal. Watch the event to meet Rei and hear some mysterious conversation. ---- ---- Planeptune: LA, LA, LA! ---- ---- Head to the Planeptune Basilicom and meet Compa and IF and then watch the cutscene to see what has happened to Rei since she ran off in the Station Area. After more cutscenes, where Nepgear finally puts her foot down, you will find yourself alone and wandering off by yourself. Head to the guild and finish any quests, but don't accept any more as we will not have access to this world map in a bit. Head to Virtua Forest Safe Zone and finish off anything you need to do and then head to the objective crystal in the upper left corner of the map for a cutscene with Rei. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough